


This is How We Burn

by Darth_Darling



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Deconstruction, Fred's one-sided crush, M/M, Mostly movie canon, Post-Movie, Romance, Sad Ending, Tadashi's Alive, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Darling/pseuds/Darth_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after being arrested, Callaghan confesses in custody that Tadashi is alive, and is recovering in a hospital. </p><p>As Hiro pondered the situation, Baymax revealed a recording that showed the true nature of Tadashi's and Callaghan's relationship, revealing a secret he never suspected his brother of keeping.</p><p>Tadashi, a victim of circumstances, wakes after three months in a coma, and finds that everything has changed for him. </p><p>There is no going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How We Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in three days, I hope Word caught all of the errors. If there is any drastic problems I would appreciate it if you told me. I hope you Calladashi fans out there like this, I promise I'll write happier things afterwords if you do.

Hiro was sitting on the couch, watching yet another news story about the Krei-Incident and of Robert Callaghan’s subsequent arrest. It happened only two days ago, but he still felt exhausted. They caught him, they caught the man that killed Tadashi, and he honestly didn’t feel that much better for it. Tadashi was still gone, burnt to a crisp, and capturing Callaghan didn’t do anything to undo that reality. He was glad that Baymax was upstairs charging; he didn’t feel like hearing him talk about his “mood swings” again.

 

From the kitchen he could hear Aunt Cass’s phone ringing, and her footsteps as she went looking for the device.

 

“Where did I leave that thing,” she muttered to herself. “Ah! There it is!” Click. “Hello?”

 

Hiro zoned out again and flicked his eyes back to the TV. The news story changed again, now about some charity fundraising for blah blah association. He sighed and rolled over on the couch, turning his back to the screen. Honestly all he wanted to do now was sleep.

 

Aunt Cass hung up her phone. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the kitchen counter. Why? Why did she need any more heartbreak?

 

“Hiro!” she called out.

 

“Yes Aunt Cass?” he responded lazily from sofa. When she didn’t respond, he sat up and looked over the sofa. Her face was in one of her hands, the other hanging by her side, her phone in a death grip. “Is something wrong?” he asked dumbly.

 

“Ah, yes,” she said finally, looking up and forcing a smile. “We are needed down at the police station. Apparently Callaghan is holding out information, and won’t comply unless we are there.”

 

Hiro’s throat felt like it closed up. He really, _really_ , didn’t feel like seeing him. He knew he would probably never move on from Tadashi’s loss, but seeing him wasn’t going to help anything anymore. Also Callaghan knew it was him that helped to apprehend him, would he tell the police that? Aunt Cass didn’t need to know that either, it was just better for her that way. He didn’t think she could take any more stress.

 

“I guess we better go and get it over with then!” Hiro said in annoyance. Maybe Callaghan wouldn’t throw him under the bus. He did save his daughter after all. He quietly followed Aunt Cass out of the apartment and to the car. They were in for a long and tense ride.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they arrived at the station they were given some paper work to sign briefly before being taken to an interrogation room. There were policemen in each corner of the room, and in the center was Robert Callaghan himself, handcuffed to the table. Hiro and Aunt Cass took a seat at the table, with an officer sitting between them.

 

“Hello Hiro,” Callaghan said. Hiro didn’t respond. He did look over him hard though. The ex-Professor looked so much older now, as if the consequence had finally sunk into his very skin, aging him over night. He couldn’t see his Aunt’s face due to massive officer next to him, but she was probably very angry.

 

“All right,” the Officer started with a gruff voice, “We got them, now spill.” Callaghan gave a deep sigh, rubbing his temples before sitting up fully straight. He cleared his throat, and began his story.

 

“I’m sorry I had you come down to the station like this, and I know what you must feel about me, but what I have to say is something you deserve to hear first and is something you deserve to hear from me, if only for the pain I have caused you both.” He paused to take in a few breaths, probably to try and prepare himself for his ultimate confession. Hiro just glared at him as he waited.

 

“Tadashi is alive,” He finally stated. He looked at Hiro dead in the eyes, “Your brother is still alive.”

 

Hiro slumped in the chair, time once again standing still. Aunt Cass however, jumped out of her seat, and slapped him hard across the face.

 

“How could you do this!” She screamed at him, tears already rolling down her face. One of the officers grabbed her by the arms in an effort to make sure she didn’t assault the man any further. “How could you let us think he was dead for so long! What kind of monster are you?”

 

“Ms. Cassandra, we’ll need you to calm down,” one of the policemen said gently. She yanked her arms from his hands.

 

“Fine,” she said and sat back down in her chair, sniffling and wiping her tears.

 

“I can’t say sorry enough for all of this, but he is safe and alive, I made sure of that.“ Callaghan stated. He looked up at the officer, “Write this down.” The large man clicked his pen in response. “I stashed him a few cities away, in Tsubasa City in the local Hospital. I paid off some of the staff to keep him hidden, the last thing he needs is a news team shoving cameras in his face.”

 

“He’s in the hospital?” Hiro asked. “If you saved him, why is he in a hospital?”

 

“I couldn’t get the micro-bots to him fast enough, I pulled him towards myself, but I couldn’t shelter him enough before the explosion. He suffered burns on the left side of his body, and he was struck on the head by a piece of debris. The last I heard his burns were healing nicely, but he was still in a coma.”

 

The room fell silent.

 

“Thank you for telling us,” Hiro said, his voice cold. But then he smiled, “I’m glad your daughter is okay.” Callaghan looked at him in shock.

 

“Thank you,” he said softly. “I know that I’ve done many things wrong, but I can’t find myself to regret too much of my actions if it means Abigail is finally home, safe and sound.” Callaghan sounded exhausted. He looked back and Hiro, opened his mouth and closed. After a moment, he mouthed out the words ‘thank you’ to him. Hiro responded with ‘you’re welcome’.

 

“Okay, I think we are done here.” The officer said. He stood up from his seat; Cass and Hiro quickly copied him. “We’ll contact emergency services and arrange for Tadashi to be brought here, everything should be arranged shortly….”

 

* * *

 

 

Aunt Cass and Hiro got home late, emotionally exhausted. They didn’t speak much on the car ride home. When they got inside and locked the door, the shuffled around the subject, before Cass began to laugh.

 

“I can’t believe!” she exclaimed, eye’s tearing up yet again. She reached out and took Hiro’s hands in hers. “He’s alive!” She cried out, “He’s alive!” Hiro felt the tears prick at his eyes as well, before hugging her midsection.

 

“It’ll be fine,” Hiro said, “It’ll finally be okay.” Afterwards they parted for the night, going to their separate rooms.

 

Hiro was exhausted and excited at the same time. He has to tell everyone! But not now, he needs to figure this out. He looked at Baymax in his resting state, and without much thought, punched the wall.

 

“Oooowww!” Hiro groaned. That hurt more than he thought it would, but Baymax beeped and began to inflate.

 

“Hiro, I heard sounds of distress-“

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Hiro started, waving him off. “I just punched a wall is all-“

 

“That is not a recommended method of relieving stress.” Baymax stated.

 

“I know, I was just excited and wanted to activate you!” Hiro started, and sucked in some air in a strange sounding laugh. “Tadashi’s alive!”

 

“Tadashi,” Baymax simply repeated. Hiro nodded.

 

“Yeah, it turns out Callaghan did save him after all, kept him hidden, probably to make sure he didn’t blow his cover for revenge and all.” Hiro paused, “Why would he bother to keep him alive though, if he was so worried about that. He paid off hospital staff! Do you know how expensive that would be?”

 

“Professor Callaghan and Tadashi were very close,” Baymax stated. Hiro looked at him.

 

“I guess so, Callaghan seemed to know him pretty well, but once you’re and advanced student in his program you’d get to spend a lot of time with him.” Hiro responded. “Why would you say that though?”

 

Baymax didn’t say another word, but his round middle began to glow as a video projection began to play.

 

_The windows showed that it was late at night; there was little background noise, indicating no one else was there except for the two men in front of the camera._

_“Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.” Baymax said. Callaghan smiled and nodded his head and Tadashi jumped in excitement._

_“See! I finished him! He’s finally ready!” Tadashi said in excitement._

_“Well done Tadashi,” Callaghan said in amusement. “It only took, what, 82 tries?”_

_“84, it was 84 tries,” Tadashi said. “But look, Baymax, scan me.”_

_“Scanning now,” Baymax said. “Scan Complete. You are of perfect health, and your_ _neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are happy.”_

_“Yes!” Tadashi cheered. “What am I allergic to?” he asked._

_“You have no known allergies,” Baymax said back, completing his test._

_“Very impressive,” Callaghan said back, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll do a lot of good, you should be very proud.”_

_“I am,” Tadashi said, turning to the camera to give Baymax a smile. “I can’t wait to see him out there in the world, helping people. He’s the first step to major preventative care.” Callaghan hummed in agreement._

_“If I were you, I’d go home and get some rest, you look like you need it,” Callaghan said, pulling back his hand. Tadashi however spun around and caught it, intermingling their fingers._

_“Why would I want to sleep,” he asked Callaghan softly. “When we could be celebrating?”_

Hiro’s eyes began to widen at the footage.

 

_“Oh, and what would do you have in mind?” Callaghan asked, his voice now huskier._

_“I think you know what I have in mind, Robert.” Tadashi replied back, his voice sultry as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Callaghan grabbed his hip with one hand while snaking his other arm around his back, tangling his hand in Tadashi’s hair._

_Tadashi smiled and closed his eyes as he lifted his head to connect his mouth with the other man’s._

Hiro gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. He could feel his face going red, this footage… this is something he probably shouldn’t be seeing. No, he definitely shouldn’t be seeing this.

 

_They continued to kiss for a few more moments, until they separated to take in some air._

_“He’s watching us,” Callaghan said, looking at Baymax with a side-glance. Tadashi laughed._

_“Yeah, I should deactivate him,” Tadashi said. “Watch this!” He cleared his throat and spoke out for the last time. “I am satisfied with my care.”_

The footage froze, leaving Hiro with the image of Tadashi entangled with this Professor, faces flushed.

 

“Oh my God,” Hiro said, walking over and collapsing on the bed. “What the hell did I just watch!?” He screeched.

 

“It is normal for two people to engage in romantic coupling,” Baymax added, trying to help.

 

“Yeah, but with Callaghan!?” Hiro asked, getting back off the bed. “How long has this been going on, had he ever told anyone?” Hiro asked, pulling on his hair. “I guess this explains why he thought it was a good idea to run into a burning building…” He said as he sank to the floor.

 

“You are experiencing anxiety,” Baymax stated. He waddled over and scooped Hiro up in his arms. “You should get some rest.” Hiro nodded.

 

“Yeah, I guess I should,” He responded as Baymax placed him back in the bed. He gently lifted a sheet and draped it over his body.

 

“I am… glad that Tadashi is well,” Baymax said. Hiro laughed, and the pulled the cord on his lamp. The room was washed over in darkness.

 

“Me too, Baymax, me too,” Hiro rolled over. “I am satisfied with my care.” As Baymax deflated, Hiro closed his eyes. Despite the excitement that went through his body, he was able to find sleep. Knowing your brother is still alive can have that effect on a person.

 

* * *

 

 

Early the next morning they received the phone call that Tadashi had been found, exactly where Callaghan said he was at that, and that he was on a chopper heading to San Fransyoko’s hospital. Cass and Hiro quickly pulled themselves together and were out the door 10 minutes later. They grabbed and filled a bag with Tadashi’s clothes, and Hiro brought along Baymax, placing his case in its trolley.

 

The car ride was silent once more. Hiro couldn’t wait to see his brother, but…

 

“Do you think he’ll be mad at us?” Hiro asked hesitantly.

 

“What do you mean?” Aunt Cass asked back. “Why would he be?”

 

“We didn’t notice he was gone,” Hiro said. “They never found his body, we should’ve known something was up!” Hiro exclaimed. Aunt Cass sighed.

 

“There was no way we could’ve known any better,” She said. “That building was destroyed by the accident, completely smoldered. There was no way anyone could have survived that.”

 

“But he did,” Hiro whispered. “He’s here again. I just don’t want him to hate me for not knowing.” The car fell silent again.

 

But there was also something else tugging at him too. He knew Tadashi’s secret now, and he knew someone was going to have to tell him every crime that Callaghan committed, including the multiple attempts he made to kill him and the others. That was not going to be an easy conversation. Hiro groaned and pulled out his phone.

 

“Hey, Aunt Cass? I’m going to call Fred, and Gogo and all the others, to fill them in on the news.” Aunt Cass nodded in approval.

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” She said. He nodded and dialed Honey’s phone. They should all be in the lab right now, so maybe she could put him on speaker.

 

“Hello?” Honey asked cheerfully.

 

“Hey Honey, its Hiro,” Hiro said, “Is everyone there, I need to tell you guys something.”

 

“Is everything okay? Everyone is here except for Fred, but we can relay whatever you tell us to him.” He could hear her hand muffling the voice input as she called over Wasabi and Gogo. After a few moments and some background scuffling, she spoke again. “Okay, we’re here, spill!”

 

“Okay,” Hiro started. “So yesterday, we had to go down to the Police Station to talk to Callaghan.” He heard the groans for the other end.

 

“Seriously?” Wasabi whined.

 

“What could he possibly want?” Gogo asked suspiciously.

 

“Wait, just listen.” Hiro asked. “Okay, so we went down, because he had info he refused to tell without me and Aunt Cass there.” He sucked in a breath, “And he told us that Tadashi is still alive and he stashed him in a hospital in Tsubasa City.”

 

His ear exploded in their mixed responses.

 

“He’s alive!?” Honey asked, voice quivering. “Really? Are you sure?”

 

“We’re sure,” Hiro responded. “They found him and they are transferring him to the hospital here. We’re heading over there now, and you guys should come too. Maybe Fred can come and pick you guys all up?”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Gogo responded. “We’ll see you soon.”

 

“Bye Hiro!” Honey Lemon squeaked out.

 

“Bye!” He said back, and they hung up. “Well they took it well.” Aunt Cass laughed.

 

“Well I would hope so!” She said. “We should be almost there, only a few more minutes.”

 

Hiro didn’t respond. He looked out the window, and watched the passing objects. He really hoped Tadashi was okay.

 

Sure enough they got to the hospital, however Tadashi still had not arrived yet, but were assured he would be there within the hour. This gave Aunt Cass some time to fill out paper work and ask about payment plans.

 

“Okay, I hate to hear this,” she moaned, clasping her hands together, “But how much do we have to pay for his… time in the other hospital?”

 

 

Yeah, now that Hiro thought about it, life support was really expensive, not as expensive as it used to be, but still thousands of dollars a day, and he’s been gone for three months. How are they going to afford this? He looked at the woman at the computer, typing away.

 

“Actually,” she said, giving Aunt Cass a smile. “You don’t have to worry, according to the records from Tsubasa Hospital, all of his expenses from there have been covered.”

 

“What? Really?” Aunt Cass asked in shock.

 

“Callaghan,” Hiro said. “It must have been Callaghan.”

 

“Well,” she grumbled. “At least he’s done some things right.”

 

They finished filling out the paperwork and only had to wait a little while before staff members approached and told him that Tadashi was only a few minutes away. They were escorted to the roof, where the chopper would land.

 

Hiro felt his heart leap out of his chest as he saw the approaching chopper. He tightened his grip on Baymax’s tote handles, trying to give himself emotional support. Aunt Cass grabbed one of his hands and held it tight, her other held close to her chest.

 

Once the chopper landed and powered down, they waited for agonizingly long amount of time until the doors opened, and a gurney wheeled out. Hiro stopped breathing.

 

There he was.

 

His hair had grown out, and his skin was paler than it used to be, but it was him. Hiro broke away from Cass and ran forward to his side, holding on to his good hand.

 

“Tadashi!” he cried out. “It really is you…”

 

Aunt Cass came forward too, standing on his left side. Hiro looked up, and now could see the damage that had been done. The left side of his had scars, with some of his hair burned away, never to grow back. From the temple down to his jaw and his neck he was covered in scarring. His left arm, shoulder and torso were covered in some bandages, but he could see even worse scars peaking out from underneath. He still looked like he was in good shape though.

 

“We need to get him inside now,” said one of the Doctors. “He actually woke up from his coma during the flight, we had to sedate him to keep him from panicking, but he should wake up later today.”

 

Things were only getting better and better. They followed the doctors as they took Tadashi inside of the building. They set him up in a private room, curtsey of the Hospital, and then they just had to play the waiting game.

 

Five minutes later Fred, Gogo, Honey and Wasabi came through the door. Honey holding flowers, and Fred with seemingly every stuffed animal from the gift shop. The walked over with bated breaths, and wordlessly stared at their fallen friend.

 

“I can’t believe it,” Wasabi said softly. Honey smiled before beginning to cry. Wasabi pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket for her, and pulled another out for himself to dab his own watering eyes.

 

Fred dropped most of the plushies on the ground, he held onto a stuffed bunny, which he placed on the bed with Tadashi, tucking it under his good arm.

 

“I hope he likes it,” Fred said, his voice sounding very serious, a rare event.

 

“I’m sure he will,” Aunt Cass said, “He’ll be happy to see all of you. Do any of you want a snack?” she asked. “I personally haven’t eaten much yet. I’ll go get snacks!” She scurried out of the room, leaving the team to talk.

 

“So Callaghan was hiding him?” Gogo asked. Hiro nodded.

 

“Yeah, he paid off the staff to keep it quiet, and paid for all of his medical expenses while he was over there.”

 

“Now that has got to be expensive,” Wasabi chimed in.

 

“I’m just glad he’s still with us,” Honey said softly.

 

“Why would Callaghan go through all the trouble though?” Gogo asked, gently swiping some of Tadashi’s hair out of his face.

 

“Was Tadashi dating anyone?” Hiro asked. “Was there anyone he was interested in?”

 

“Not that I knew of,” Wasabi said. “I do think he liked someone though, but if he was dating someone he didn’t tell us.”

 

“That’s what I thought,” Hiro said, looking back at Tadashi. “I think I know why Callaghan did this.”

 

“Did what?” Fred asked. “Take care of him? Who wouldn’t? Tadashi tried to save him, its only fair that he should return the favor.” He pondered this thought. “Does this make him an anti-hero then?” Gogo elbowed him.

 

“Baymax showed me something last night,” Hiro said. “I was pondering the same thing, and I was telling Baymax about it, and then he showed me some footage he recorded.” The others didn’t say anything so he continued.

 

“It was from a while back, when he first finished Baymax I think, Tadashi activated Baymax to show Callaghan, like the other videos I saw, but then…”

 

“Then what?” Gogo asked, raising an eyebrow. She began to blow a bubble as she waited.

 

“Well,” Hiro gave an awkward laugh. “Its not really my place to say…”

 

“You’re in too deep little dude,” Fred responded. “Spill!”

 

“Well… Then they started to make out…”

 

Gogo’s bubbled popped.

 

“What?” Wasabi asked in a high-pitched squeak. Honey blushed, Gogo stared wide-eyed.

 

“Of course!” Fred said, throwing his hands in the air.

 

“Yeah,” Hiro said, shrugging and rubbing his arm. “So who’s going to tell him?”

 

“Tell him what?” Honey asked.

 

“That his boyfriend has committed multiple crimes, and tried to kill us. A lot.” Hiro deadpanned. The room fell silent.

 

“That is going to be one unpleasant conversation.” Wasabi said.

 

“I got snacks!” Aunt Cass cheered, tossing everyone a treat as she made her way back to her seat. Hiro opened his bag of gummy bears and popped one in. Now they wait.

 

* * *

 

 

The next hour and a half was spent with everyone with everyone telling stories about Tadashi. Aunt Cass had a lot of embarrassing stories from when he was a child; Hiro spoke about how he tried his best to help him during High School, leaving out some of the grittier bits of that story. Fred talked about all the times him and Tadashi would have movie marathons at his house.

 

“Wait!” Wasabi interjected. “Tadashi has been to your house, and none of us?”

 

“Well Tadashi actually appreciates monster movies,” Fred said with a smug face. “You can’t blame me if your taste in movies is lame.”

 

“Ha! You wish!” Wasabi laughed.

 

Honey talked about the cooking class they took together as an elective that one semester, and Gogo about all the times she beat him in races. Wasabi was in the middle of his tale about organization when they heard a groan.

 

They looked over to see Tadashi stirring in his bed. Hiro and Aunt Cass leaped out of their chairs and to his side, the other standing at the foot of the bed.

 

Slowly, Tadashi’s eyelids started to flutter, before finally opening.

 

“Tadashi!” Hiro cried out. Oh man, here it comes, he thought as the tears started to fall.

 

“Hiro?” he asked groggily. “What’s the matter?”

 

“It’s a long story,” Aunt Cass said as she gave his good hand a cup of water. Tadashi drank the whole thing and handed the cup back to her.

 

“I don’t feel so good,” Tadashi whined softly. “What happened?” He tried to move his left arm, and his eyes widened in panic as he could feel the bandages.

 

“Shhhh! Its okay!” Honey said, stepping forward. “What do you remember?”

 

“I remember… I remember the fire!” Tadashi suddenly bolted up. “What happened? Where is Callaghan?” He looked over at Hiro and grabbed onto his shirt, “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?”

 

“No, no, I’m fine,” Hiro said, “The same probably can’t be said for you though.” Tadashi sat up, and Aunt Cass pressed a button on his bed to sit it up. Tadashi settled back now that the bed was in an upright position. He finally noticed the stuffed rabbit that had now fallen next to his hip. He picked it up with but the back of its head.

 

“Aww,” Tadashi cooed.

 

“Le gasp!” Fred bleated out. “Do you like it? Because I’ve got more where that came from!” Fred was weirdly… shy, Hiro thought, but didn’t say anything.

 

“It’s cute!” Tadashi said as he played with the fur. “I’m not sure if I need _all_ of those plushies though.” He attempted to move his left arm, groaning while doing so. “Ooowwww! What the heck happened?”

 

“Beep Beep,” and Baymax inflated.

 

“Baymax! I forgot I brought you!” Hiro said, slapping himself on the forehead.

 

“Hello, I am Baymax,” the robot said in his usual greeting. “Tadashi, it is good to see you again. “

 

“Its good to see you too,” Tadashi said back. “Hey, mind if you scan me?”

 

“Scan complete,” Baymax started. “You are currently recovering from head trauma, and from 2nd and 3rd degree burns on your face, neck, torso, and left arm.” Tadashi blinked.

 

“Head trauma?” he asked, panic in voice. “How long has it been since the accident?”

 

“Well….” Honey started.

 

“Three months,” Gogo stated bluntly. “You’ve been gone for three months.”

 

“What!” he yelled. “That’s crazy!” He thumped back against the pillow. “What about Callaghan? I remember seeing him, did he make it out okay?”

 

No one said a word, all looking away as they tried to come up with what to say.

 

“What is?” Terror was apparent in his face. “Did he not make it?”

 

“If none of you will say it, fine,” Gogo gruffly said. “This whole thing has been a huge mess. Two hours ago I didn’t even know you were still alive.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Tadashi asked quietly.

 

“We thought you were dead,” Hiro said, grabbing his hand. “At first we thought that you and Callaghan died in that fire. But it ended up that Callaghan started it so that he could steal my micro-bots as part of his revenge plan against Allistair Krei.”

 

“He wouldn’t. He couldn’t have done that…” Tadashi looked around the room, but the looks on everyone’s faces confirmed Hiro’s story.

 

“Dude, we went to your funeral,” Fred said sadly. “You’ve been dead to us for three months.”

 

“Funeral…” Tadashi rubbed his hand on his face. “No, no, no, no… This can’t be happening.”

 

“It is,” Wasabi interjected. “It did happen. He hid you from us so that his cover wasn’t blown, you were in a coma for the entire time, apparently you woke up for the first time today. But this is it. Welcome back man.”

 

“Group hug!” Fred cheered, pouncing. The rest of the room followed in the gesture.

 

“Well, I’m glad I’m not dead,” Tadashi said, trying to make a joke. Everyone pulled back.

 

“Too soon, dude, too soon,” Fred laughed.

 

“Okay, so let me get this straight, I tried to rescue Callaghan, but he rescued me, dumped me in a hospital, and used Hiro’s stolen micro-bots to become some kind of super-villain on a revenge quest, and you all thought I was dead. And I was in a coma for three months.” He looked at his bandages. “And I’m covered in burns apparently. Yay.”

 

“That sounds about right,” Hiro said.

 

“Well, I guess I’m all caught up now,” Tadashi muttered.

 

“I also know Karate,” Baymax inputted. Tadashi gave him a disapproving stare.

 

“Hiro, why does Baymax know Karate? What have you done with my robot?” Hiro gulped.

 

“Um, I was experimenting?” Hiro said.

 

“I also know how to fly.”

 

“Baymax, shut up!”

 

“Flying makes me a better healthcare companion.”

 

“Hiro what is he talking about?” Aunt Cass asked. Tadashi nodded.

 

“Well there may have been a few details I’ve left out,” Hiro said hesitantly.

 

“Such as…” Tadashi asked.

 

“Well… Um…”

 

“We became superheroes to find and fight the masked man, who ended up being Callaghan, to avenge your death and stop him from hurting anyone else,” Fred said excitedly.

 

“Fred!” Gogo elbowed him in the stomach again.

 

“Ow! What did I do?”

 

“On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?”

 

“Hiro you did what!”

 

“Aunt Cass!”

 

“Fred you loud mouth!”

 

“That would be a 3, Baymax, oof!”

 

“Quiet!” Tadashi shouted. “You knucklehead! Just because I was dead doesn’t mean you can run around and fight people and do whatever you want!”

 

“We supervised!” Fred included.

 

“Not helping,” Hiro said back.

 

“Well, I can’t do anything about it now,” Tadashi groaned.” Is there anything else I should know?”

 

“Baymax and I went into an unstable portal to rescue Abigail who was in fact not dead. And then Baymax kind of died, but he gave me his chip, so I had to build a Baymax 2.0.” Hiro paused. “I think that’s everything.”

 

“Callaghan also tried to kill us.” Fred deadpanned. “A lot.”

 

“Not helping Fred!” Hiro hissed.

 

“Well, that wraps it up now,” Fred said defensively. “Now he knows everything.”

 

“I’m going to KILL that man!” Aunt Cass shrieked. “It’s bad enough he took away Tadashi, were you really going to let him take you away too!”

 

“Aunt Cass, calm down, I’m fine,” Hiro said defensively.

 

“Callaghan wouldn’t do that,” Tadashi muttered miserably. “Why would he do that?”

 

“To save Abigail,” Honey said softly. “He did this out of revenge, but honestly, if he never took the actions he did, and if Hiro and us didn’t step up, Abigail would be lost in that void forever.”

 

“You saved Abigail?” Tadashi asked in amazement. Then he glared at Hiro. “You went in THAT portal?”

 

“Wait, you know about Abigail?” Wasabi asked.

 

“Yes, Callaghan told me about her,” Tadashi said.

 

“Really?” Gogo said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“What, it happened to come up once,” Tadashi said defensively. “I didn’t share because it wasn’t my place to.”

 

“Uh huh,” She said back.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Oh nothing,” she said, blowing a bubble.

 

Three knocks on the door shook them out of the conversation. A nurse came in, carrying the information sheet for Tadashi.

 

“Hello, I’m going to need to ask all non-family members to leave now, we need to do some check ups on the patient now.” The four college students groaned.

 

“Bye Tadashi.”

 

“Byes!”

 

“See ya!”

 

“Snuggle the bunny if you miss me!” Tadashi snorted at that one.

 

The nurse took his vitals and looked at his bandages.

 

“Most of these can come of now,” She started. “You mostly sustained 2nd degree burns, which have healed by now. Your spots of 3rd degree however will still take some work.”

 

“When can I go home?” Tadashi asked.

 

“We want to hold you for a couple of days for observation, but you can go home after that.”

 

“Thank God,” Aunt Cass said.

 

“Other than scarring, you should make a full recovery,” the nurse said confidently. “You’ll also need to attend some physical therapy for any weakness left over from the coma.” Then she left the room after writing a few things down.

 

“Scars,” Tadashi muttered to himself. “How bad is it? Someone give me a mirror.”

 

Aunt Cass wordlessly pulled one from her purse, Hiro held his breath as he waited for a reaction. She handed it over to him. Tadashi grabbed it with both hands, now that his limbs were no long hindered by excessive bandages. He stared hard at the scars he could see on his hand. Slowly he lifted it up and took a long, hard look.

 

“Honestly, its not that bad!” Hiro said encouragingly. Tadashi nodded. “I means its there, but its subtle enough to look really badass!”

 

“Hiro! Language!” Aunt Cass chided.

 

“Yeah,” Tadashi said. “Its really not that bad.” He didn’t say anything after a while. Once again silence followed them.

 

* * *

 

 

True to their word, Tadashi was discharged from the Hospital two days later. Leaving was difficult however, as a swarm of news reporters with cameras and microphones asking questions and demanding answers. They got away soon enough.

 

“So that’s what happens when you’ve been dead for three months.” Tadashi said in amazement.

 

“Its probably because of Callaghan,” Hiro said. “He attacked Krei Tech, and it’s become a bit of a high profile case.” Tadashi shuddered and looked out the window.

 

“I can’t believe that he would do that,” he said softly. “I can’t believe any of the things you’ve said he did.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Hiro said. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Tadashi didn’t respond to the gesture.

 

When they got back to the bakery Fred, Wasabi, Honey, and Gogo were there and waiting. The prepared for a small welcome back party, and Tadashi couldn’t help but to crack a grin.

 

Hiro didn’t say much during the affair. He just waited until he could be alone with him, and they could finally discuss the elephant in the room.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 11:30 when Aunt Cass turned in for the night. She gave both of her boys a very long last hug, and then left for her room. Hiro helped Tadashi up the stairs; his limbs still weak from disuse. He’d need to go to physical therapy three times a week, until then he was given a wheel chair to use.

 

Hiro helped him to get to his bed, and then cleared his throat.

 

“We need to talk,” he started. Tadashi gave him a curious look.

 

“About what?” he asked. “Did something else happen that I need to know about?” He asked worriedly.

 

“No,” Hiro replied. “But I know about you and Callaghan.” Tadashi’s head snapped towards him, his eyes widened.

 

“What are you talking about?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

 

“Baymax showed me a video of you two, from when you showed Callaghan to him after you finished him.”

 

Tadashi groaned and flopped on the bed.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he said, his hands on his face muffling his voice. “Why would he do that?”

 

“I don’t know!” Hiro said, exasperated. “But he did, and I know.” He winced. “And so does Honey, Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi,” he rushed out.

 

“What!” He shouted. “Why would you do that!?”

 

“Because I didn’t know what to do!” Hiro said. “Your boyfriend tried to kill us. A lot. He was your boyfriend, or whatever, and what’s he done, and what’s happen to you, it was a lot to take in.” Tadashi stopped moving.

 

“I still can’t believe it,” Tadashi said.

 

“I’m sorry,” Hiro whispered.

 

“It’s not your fault,” he said back, rolling over, his back facing his younger brother.

 

“But it is!” Hiro said. “If only I had come up with something other than the micro-bots! He wouldn’t have been inspired.” Tadashi rolled back over.

 

“That wasn’t your fault either,” Tadashi said. “Those micro-bots are amazing, you shouldn’t be ashamed of them. They have so many applications, so many uses!”

 

“Including hurting people,” Hiro shot back. “He used them to help rebuild that portal device and wiped out the Krei Tech building. He attacked us using them. He made them a weapon.” Hiro crossed his arms, grabbing his upper arms tightly. “I don’t what to think of them anymore.”

 

“Hiro, come here,” Tadashi demanded. Hiro slowly walked over, and sat on the bed next to him.

 

“You’ve done nothing wrong,” he said, rubbing a hand on his back. “It was,” he chocked. “It was Callaghan’s doing. Everything he did was his choice, and it wasn’t your fault.”

 

“It still sucks,” Hiro said.

 

“Yeah, it does,” Tadashi replied. Hiro turned and wrapped his arms around his neck. Tadashi could feel his shudders, and the moisture accumulating on his shirt.

 

“I’m so happy you’re home,” he sobbed. “It’s been so, so horrible without you.” Tadashi hugged him back as tightly as he could.

 

“I’m so sorry, I left you,” he sadly said back. “I never should have done that to you.”

 

“Its okay,” Hiro said. “Its okay now.”

 

* * *

 

 

A few days latter when Tadashi managed to get a break from his doting family, he made a call to local police station. The phone call was brief, but he got the information he needed.

 

“Hiro!” he called out. Footsteps thudded up the door.

 

“Yeah Tadashi?”

 

“I need you to take me to the police station.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tadashi wheeled into the police station with Hiro shortly behind.

 

“Hello?” he asked, waiting for the secretary to acknowledge him.

 

“May I help you?” the man at the desk asked.

 

“My is name Tadashi Hamada, and I’m here to visit Robert Callaghan,” Tadashi said, making sure the he knew exactly how serious he The officer raised his eyebrows. He made a phone call, and another officer came out.

 

“Right this way Mr. Hamada,” she said. Tadashi nodded and wheeled forward.

 

“Are you fine here?” Tadashi asked Hiro. Hiro nodded.

 

“I’ll be fine, take as long as you need to,” he said, Tadashi turned away and continued to follow the officer.

 

* * *

 

 

Robert Callaghan looked up when he heard the click at his jail cell door.

 

“You’ve got a visitor Callaghan,” she said. Then the door swung open.

 

His heart stopped when Tadashi wheeled in. He groaned and smacked his head against the back of wall.

 

“I’ve crippled you too?” he asked. Callaghan covered his eyes with his hands. Tadashi laughed.

 

“No, just limb weakness from disuse, I’ll be fine.” He still didn’t look at him. “Hey,” he asked. He wheeled closer and reached out to grab his hands and pull them away. His eyes were closed as well. “Look at me,” he begged softly.

 

“I can’t,” Callaghan said. “If I do, then I’ll only confirm everything I’ve done to end up here.”

 

“Please?” Tadashi begged again. Hesitantly, Callaghan opened his eyes and looked up.

 

“Oh God,” He shuddered, placing a hand on the scars on Tadashi’s face. “Look at what I’ve done to you!”

 

“You didn’t know I would’ve run in after you,” Tadashi said, trying to smile.

 

“I should’ve know you would,” he snorted. “It’s just like you, trying to help everyone.”

 

“You say that like I would’ve run into a burning building for anyone,” Tadashi said back. He lifted the hand that was still in his, and kissed it softly.

 

“I’m so sorry for what I’ve done to you,” he chocked out. “To you, and to your family.” His voice wavered. “I could’ve found another way, I didn’t need to burn that damn building down.”

 

“And steal Hiro’s invention?” Tadashi asked.

 

“Ah,” he said. “Did he tell you everything?”

 

“Yes,” Tadashi said back, squeezing his hand. “Or at least I think he did. Is it true, did you try to kill them too?”

 

“No! Never!” He said. “Well, they think I did, but I really wasn’t trying to _actually_ kill them.”

 

“What were you trying to do then?” Tadashi asked harshly.

 

“To scare them! To make them back off!” Callaghan said back. “I would never try to kill my students. The first time Hiro found me, I chased him with the micro bots, but I was only trying to scare him off.”

 

“Like a Scooby Doo villain?” Tadashi asked.

 

“Yeah, like that,” Callaghan replied. “He’s a clever boy, and he wouldn’t give up. I had to keep getting more aggressive though, to try and scare them off, but they wouldn’t shake. I knew they were smart enough to avoid my attacks, or at least I hoped they did.” His breath shuddered. “They did put up a pretty good fight after a while. Baymax is terrifying when he is in attack mode, oh which reminds me, I’d be careful to make sure future models can’t be tampered with.”

 

“Attack mode? Baymax shouldn’t be able to hurt a person, it’s in his programing!” Tadashi exclaimed. Callaghan snorted.

 

“He’s not so cuddly if you pull out his healthcare chip and replace it with a combat one.”

 

“I can’t even imagine Baymax doing such a thing. Hiro! I’m barely rotting and he’s tampering with my project!” Callaghan cringed at the comment.

 

“To be fair Baymax didn’t like it either, Hiro was the one that forced the switch on him and gave the command.” He tried to laugh. “Serves me right.” He stopped talking, and the humor on his face slowly melted into anxiety.

 

“I’ve almost killed them _so_ many times!” Callaghan said, looking away in shame. “I slipped so far so fast, I still can’t believe I’m in here. I still can’t believe this is nothing more than a nightmare. The only thing that’s made it worth is-“

 

“Is Abigail,” Tadashi finished.

 

“Even then, my foolishness almost took your life.”

 

“She’s your daughter-“

 

“It doesn’t matter!” Callaghan snapped. He looked deep in Tadashi’s eyes. “I love you. You are just as important to me as she is. I love her. And I did horrible things for her, but you should’ve never been dragged into this mess.”

 

“Yet here I am,” Tadashi said.

 

“Here you are.”

 

Tadashi grabbed Callaghan’s face in his hands and pulled him forward, roughly kissing him. After a moments hesitation he leaned into the kiss, excepting this moment of fleeting sweetness.

 

“What are we going to do now?” Tadashi asked, as he broke away.

 

“I’m most likely going to go to jail for the rest of my life,” Callaghan said seriously. “You’re going to recover, and you’re going to be stronger for this. You’re going to improve Baymax, and you’re going to sell him to a great medical company, and he’s going to help a lot of people.”

 

“He can’t help you,” Tadashi replied.

 

“Nothing will help me now. I’ve made my bed, and I must lay in it,” Callaghan shrugged. He leaned back against the wall. “I wish you would hate me. It you make this so much more easier.”

 

“Easier for who?” Tadashi shot back. “I should hate you for what you’ve done, but… I can’t. I don’t think I ever will be able to hate you.” He said softly. “You’re my first love, I’ll never be able to hate you.”

 

“It’ll be easier in time,” Callaghan said confidently. “Time will go by, your wounds will heal. I’ll slip away and being nothing more than a bittersweet memory. Trust me, its better this way.”

 

That’s when Tadashi started crying.

 

“Why would you do this?” Tadashi sobbed, leaning forward to bury his face in his lover’s dirty shirt. “I wanted to be with you. I wanted so many things for us!”

 

“I wanted those too,” Callaghan said. “I can’t change the past Tadashi. I messed up. But your brother saved Abigail, and if this is the price to pay, then I will accept it.”

 

“I won’t,” Tadashi said as he pulled back. “I will never accept this. I will always ask why. I’ll always wish things were different.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Times up!” the officer said. The door clicked and swung back open. Tadashi pulled his hands back to place them on the wheels. Before he could back up Callaghan grabbed his face and pulled him forward for one last kiss.

 

“Mr. Hamada, if you would please come with me,” the officer interrupted. The pair hesitantly pulled apart, and Tadashi began to wheel away.

 

“Goodbye Robert,” Tadashi said, before leaving his line of sight.

 

“Goodbye.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Tadashi came back, Hiro couldn’t help but to notice the redness surrounding his elder brother’s eyes. He didn’t want to mention though, at least not here.

 

“You ready to leave?” Hiro asked. Tadashi nodded.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Tadashi had a lot to think about it seemed.

 

* * *

 

 

Tadashi went to physical therapy, and over the course of a month slowly regained his strength to walk again. He snuck a few visits to Callaghan in cell, much to the disapproval of his friends. He knew what they experienced wasn’t invalid, but that still didn’t change how he felt about the man. It really should’ve. He _should_ hate him, but he just _can’t_.

 

It scared him.

 

He slowly counted down the days in his head until the trial. It should happen at the end of the week. He was contacted by Robert’s lawyers, whom thought it would be a good idea if he took the stand for him. He told them he would think about it.

 

He wished the therapy, the visits from friends, his family and Baymax were enough to distract him, but they really weren’t. He woke up from a coma he didn’t even know he was in, and all he could think was that his life was falling apart. Apart of him still wished he was, and that this was all a bad dream. He’d wake up, and everything would be okay. His family not traumatized, his friends waiting for him, and his love safe and happy.

 

Maybe it wasn’t meant to be after all.

 

At least Abigail is okay.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Hiro?” Tadashi asked lazily one night while browsing the web on his laptop.

 

“Yeah Tadashi?”

 

“How would you feel if I took the stand at trial?”

 

“For or against him?”

 

“…” Tadashi hesitated. “For.”

 

“Seriously?” Hiro groaned.

 

“He’s going to plead guilty,” Tadashi calmly responded. “He knows his guilt.”

 

“Yeah, and I know it pretty well too.”

 

“He said he wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

 

“Yeah, but what he said and what he did are two different things.”

 

“You tried to kill him too.” Tadashi remarked.

 

“Yeah,” Hiro scoffed. “You were dead, I was angry, he was guilty.”

 

“I’m not dead though.”

 

“We- I didn’t know that.”

 

 

“He had a point though,” Tadashi pondered. “Abigail would have never been saved if he didn’t take the actions he did.” Hiro didn’t respond.

 

“I still don’t like it,” Hiro muttered. “I know you’re in love with the guy and all, but isn’t it over now? What is left?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tadashi closed his laptop. “I wish I did, but I don’t.”

 

He knew he was lying. Hiro was right. What was left for them anymore? Hiro didn’t say anything after that, and he was grateful for the silence.

 

* * *

 

 

A day before the trial Tadashi went back to police station. Unsurprisingly the Police station was surrounded by news reporters and cameras. He did his best to walk between them, ignoring the questions being thrown his way once they recognized him. Burn scars do tend to make people more recognizable he noticed.

 

Once he got inside all he had to do was wait by the front desk. He’s come back enough times that the staff knows who he is and why he is there. Sure enough an officer comes round to greet him.

 

“They are in a meeting about the upcoming trial, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave if you have no business with that,” she said.

 

“But I do, I was going to talk to him about being a witness, see what he had to say about that,” Tadashi said. The officer gave him a hard look and sighed.

 

“Do you really want to do that kid?” She asked. “What is it going to gain you?”

 

“I don’t know,” he responded. “But I’d at least like to talk about it.” She grunted, and took him to the room they were meeting in.

 

Callaghan was conversing with his lawyer, and Abigail much to Tadashi’s surprise. The three turned to look as they entered the room.

 

“Tadashi!” Callaghan said with surprise. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I just wanted talk about my option to speak for you, at the trial,” Tadashi nervously spoke out. The lawyer raised his hands in the air.

 

“Great! That’ll give us at least one witness on our side,” he cheered. Callaghan shook his head, and Abigail just sat back to watch, unsure of what to make of the situation.

 

“Hang on,” he scolded. He got up out of his seat to approach him. “Are you sure you want to do this. I’d understand if you don’t want to. I think I’d prefer if you stay out of this, it would be much better for you that.”

 

“I honestly don’t know how to feel anymore,” Tadashi admitted. “You’re right, I probably shouldn’t. I just feel like I’m caught between two different sides, and I don’t know what to do.”

 

“You need to do what is best for you.” Callaghan responded.

 

Suddenly the door slammed open, they turned to see a very angry Aunt Cass, tugging Hiro by his ear behind her.

 

“Tadashi!” she shouted. “What to do you think you’re doing here?”

 

“I’m trying to decided if I want to speak at the trial tomorrow,” he said.

 

“Why?” she demanded. “Why would you still care about him? Hasn’t he done enough already? He was just your professor!”

 

“Aunt Cass-“

 

“Hiro said you’ve been here lots of times to visit! Why? Why is this so important to you? He paid your doctor bills, I get it, but it’s his fault that you were in the hospital to begin with! He let us think you were dead!”

 

“This doesn’t have anything to do with that-“

 

“Then let’s leave,” she begged. “Please, I can’t deal with this, with _him_ , anymore.”

 

“I agree with your Aunt,” Callaghan resigned. “My fate is sealed, I doubt you taking the stand will change anything anyways.”

 

“Robert-“

 

“I see we’re in an agreement for once,” Aunt Cass sneered.

 

“Aunt Cass! Enough!” Tadashi snapped. “You want to know why I care? Fine!”

 

“Tadashi,” Callaghan warned. “Don’t-“

 

Tadashi crashed his mouth on his, interrupting him. Everyone in the room looked on in shock. Tadashi pulled back as quickly as he pounced. Callaghan hid his face in embarrassment.

 

“Whelp, seeing that in real life was _way_ worse,” Hiro chirped to himself.

 

“That’s why,” Tadashi said with a tone of finality. Aunt Cass just watched in horror.

 

“How long has this been going?” she asked, not bothering to conceal the venom in her voice.

 

“Ah,” Tadashi had to think about that. “One year and…”

 

“Eight months,” Callaghan chimed in.

 

“And Eight months!” Tadashi repeated. “Yup, that sounds about right.” Aunt Cass sighed.

 

“Fine,” she said. “I can’t stop you from whatever choice you make, but just think about it. Think really hard, about him, about what he’s done, about your future, then decide.” She turned, patting a hand on Hiro’s shoulder. “Let’s leave.”

 

“Wait,” Tadashi shouted. “Hiro, tell me, what do you think? What is the best thing I could do?” Hiro pondered for a moment.

 

“Honestly, I think that at the end of it all, I just want you to be happy.” Tadashi nodded.

 

He’s made his decision.

 

* * *

 

 

_They’ve just arrived in his office. Laboratory time has ended for the day, but Professor Callaghan pulled him aside, and has asked to speak him. He gulped nervously. He had no idea what this could be about. Callaghan closed the door behind, and gestured to empty chair beside his desk._

_“Please, have a seat.” He requested. Tadashi shyly gave into the request._

_“Did I do something wrong?’ Tadashi asked. Professor Callaghan tutted at him._

_“I’ve noticed a change in your behavior, and it concerns me,” he started. Tadashi tried to fight a blush._

_“What behavior is that?” he asked, trying to play coy._

_“I’ve begun notice the way you look at me, when you think I can’t see you,” he started. “And I’ve heard the things you’ve said to yourself under your breath when you think there is no one listening.”_

_Tadashi could feel his face heat up. Oh God! He knew!_

_“I’m so, so, sorry. I’ve never meant to make you feel uncomfortable,” Tadashi apologized._

_“It’s alright Mr. Hamada, but you must know that this behavior is inappropriate, and that nothing can come from it,” Professor Callaghan said, spinning to face away in his chair._

_Wait, what did that mean? What this a…_

_“So, Sir,” Tadashi asked, “Is that not a complete rejection then?” Professor Callaghan’s chair spun back round quickly._

_“I beg your pardon!” he sputtered. His face had a soft glow of blush. Good._

_“You could’ve just chosen to ignore it, what is one student’s crush on a teacher at the end of the day. It’s harmless right?” Tadashi asked. “But you can’t ignore me, can you? Why is that?”_

_“Mr. Hamada, please contain yourself!” The professor’s voice hitched. He could work with that._

_“Am in here because my behavior is really that bad of distraction?” Tadashi asked, trying to sound seductive. “Do I distract you Professor?”_

_“Mr. Hamada! Tadashi-“_

_“Yes, call me Tadashi!”_

_“Mr. Hamada, this is completely unprofessional, not to mention unethical, you know we can’t-“_

_“You said we this time!” Tadashi pointed out. “So I’m guessing this isn’t a one-sided affair, is it?” Professor Callaghan tried to hide his blush behind one his hands, but his face was too pink for that._

_“What would it do if I confirmed any of this?” He asked him. “I told you we can’t do this-“_

_“But do you want to?” Tadashi goaded._

_“Mr. Hamada!” the professor growled._

_“But do you want me? Do you want me too, Professor Callaghan?” Tadashi shouted back. Callaghan reached forward and covered Tadashi’s mouth with his hand to try and keep him quiet._

_‘”Yes!” the whispered to him. “Of course I want you! Who wouldn’t want you? Do you know how frustrating it is to see you look at me the way you do, to hear things you want to do with me?” He groaned. “But we can’t, this could ruin my career, not to mention yours.”_

_Tadashi pried his hand off of his mouth._

_“I won’t tell if you won’t,” he stated. “We like each other, is this really to good to pass up?” Callaghan’s face softened._

_“Are you truly being serious?” he asked. Tadashi could hear the fear in his voice. “Surely there must be someone else. Anyone else. Someone younger; more suited for you.”_

_“I would never joke about this,” Tadashi said seriously. He got out of his chair, and slid himself in his Professor’s lap, straddling him. “And the only one I want is you.”_

_“Tadashi-“_

_“I’ll leave it up to you,” Tadashi began. “Here I am, I’m right here, just for you. If you want me just as much as I want you, then kiss me. If you don’t, then I will leave, I will withdraw myself from your classes, and find a new school to go to. You won’t ever have to deal with me again.”_

_Tadashi looked him in the eyes. He could see he was trying to mentally process the best course of action. Ultimately he settled on a decision. Tadashi could feel his hands sliding up his body, one hand resting on his back, the other continuing to crawl until it met with the nape of his neck. Callaghan pulled him forward, and their mouths met in beautiful bliss._

* * *

 

 

Tadashi woke up.

 

It was the morning of the trial. He put on his nicest suit, and waited for Fred to pick him up. Fred was the only person high profile enough to get into the trial without being connected to it. Personally, although he would never say it out loud, he considered Fred to be the one he was closest to in his circle. Must have been all of those movie nights. If anyone would be the most understanding, it would probably be him.

 

He also realized on the drive their that Fred was probably the most impartial in his opinion of Callaghan in his friend group. He was just a guy that hung around the lab; they were nothing to each other.

 

The limousine stopped in front of the Court House.

 

“You ready?” Fred asked. Tadashi breathed in, held his breath, and breathed out again.

 

“No,” he said. “I’ll never be ready for this.”

 

“Fair enough,” Fred said back. He opened the door, and stood in front of the flashing cameras. He grabbed Tadashi’s wrist, and pulled him up out of the vehicle. “Its now or never dude.”

 

“Yeah,” Tadashi agreed. He closed the door to the limo and followed Fred through the paparazzi and up the steps of the courthouse. Once they found their way through the crowd the made their way to the court and settled into their seats, on Callaghan’s side. Tadashi could see Abigail sitting in a row behind her father. She could offer nothing to the case, so she was probably there for support.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Fred asked. His voice was shockingly sincere.

 

“Honestly? I still don’t know, but I said I would do it, and I’m here,” Tadashi answered.

 

“It might not even change anything,” Fred said. “I just don’t want you to go up there and be grilled by whatever heartless lawyer Krei got for himself. You’ve been though enough.”

 

“Have I though?” he asked. “I’ve been in a coma for three months, I was unaware of anything. Its you and everyone else that’s been affected.” Fred hummed in agreement.

 

“Yeah, that’s true,” Fred responded. “He’s still your- I guess I’m still trying to understand it all.”

 

“I ran into a burning building for him. I’ve already ‘died’ for him.” Fred cringed a little. “Who was I trying to kid by pretending I even had a choice in the matter.”

 

Before Fred could respond, the court members came out, and the trial began.

 

They went through the usual spiel, each side presented their case, and Callaghan, as he said he would, pleaded guilty. The judge engaged in the colloquy, to make sure Callaghan knew what he was getting himself into, and gave him the possible sentences.

 

10 years, 20 years, 40 years, _life._

 

They negotiated for Callaghan to present one witness for his case, the Judge agreed and they continued. The public prosecutor put Krei up first to give his testimony. Tadashi could feel his eyes narrow. If he never put Abigail in danger, none of this would have ever happened. To be fair, Krei did seem to show a little mercy, explaining Callaghan did have a reason to his actions, and he was partially at fault for what triggered the conflict. That would get the reporters going.

 

After a few more witnesses from the Krei incident and the SFIT fire gave their testimony, the defense got a chance to speak.

 

“We would like to call to the stand our witness, Tadashi Hamada,” the lawyer stated. Whispers filled the courtroom. Tadashi took a deep breath, and came forward.

 

“Good luck,” Fred whispered as he began to walk away.

 

Tadashi took the stand, placed his hand on the book, and took the oath to tell the truth; the _whole_ truth. _Well,_ he was probably going to leave out a few select details.

 

“Mr. Hamada, if you could please tell us what you know about the case?” Callaghan’s lawyer asked.

 

“It started with the fire,” he began. “I ran back to the building when I saw the flames and heard the sirens. By the time I got there, the entire building was on fire. I spoke to a woman coming out of the building if there was anyone left, she said all there was left Professor Callaghan. That’s when I ran in.

 

“Obviously the fire did injure me,” he said, raising a hand to the scars on the side of his face. “But I ran into that building of my own free will. Callaghan did burn down that building, but he made sure that everyone got out safely at the same time, hurting people that night was not his goal.

 

“I was injured in the accident he caused, but he took care of me as well. He paid for all of my medical expenses so my family wouldn’t have to. I only woke up a six weeks ago, after spending three months in a coma.”

 

“What does that prove, do you think?” the lawyer asked.

 

“I think it proves that he had a set plan for the crimes he intended to take, and those plans did not involved the endangerment of other people. When I was injured, he took responsibility for it.”

 

“Any other thoughts?”

 

“I understand the crimes he committed, and the weight of them.” He paused. “But I don’t think he deserves to spend the rest of his life in jail either. Whether we want to admit it or not, his actions did indirectly lead to the discovery and rescue of his daughter, who was in fact not dead. The government shut down Krei’s project when she didn’t come back, leaving her trapped there. Krei is responsible for putting her in danger, but the government is responsible for leaving her in there.”

 

“Thank you, your honor, we have no further questions,” the lawyer said.

 

“Prosecutor, would you like to cross exam?” The Judge asked.

 

“No, your honor,” the other lawyer said, her voice firm. Tadashi took a sigh of relief. “No questions necessary.”

 

“Mr. Hamada, you may leave the stand,” The Judge said, swinging down her gavel. Tadashi walked quickly away. “The court will adjourn for thirty minutes.” She swung down the gavel again, and everyone began to dissipate.

 

“You did great!” Fred encouraged.

 

“I’m just glad I didn’t get cross-examined,” Tadashi said with relief.

 

“Nah, your testimony came off as a bit impartial. You were involved, and at the same time weren’t. You didn’t plead for his innocence, to relayed the facts and the observations you had, it was fair.”

 

“Well said, Fred,” Tadashi nodded. Fred shrugged.

 

“Well, I _am_ an English major after all”

 

* * *

 

 

After the thirty minutes were up, everyone flooded back, waiting in anticipation for the final sentencing. Once everyone was seated, the Judge came back in.

 

“Robert Callaghan, you have sure made one fine mess for yourself,” she began. “With consideration for the small good that has come from you actions, I sentence you, for the crimes of arson, destruction of private property, theft, and attempted homicide, 30 years prison with parole.” The gavel swung down. “The court may be dismissed.”

 

The cameras started the flash, the people began to leave, but Tadashi could only watch in slow horror as the police handcuffed Callaghan and took him away through the back of the court. He could Fred saying his name, but it sounded, dull and far away.

 

Who else would notice or care about that kind of thing when your world began to crumble and fall?

 

* * *

 

 

When Tadashi got home, he didn’t bother to take off the suit. He collapsed on the bed and cried for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

_His favorite thing to do was to kiss him after he had his tea. He loved the lingering taste of hot green tea that stayed on his lips. Kissing him general was wonderful, so soft and warm, but nothing makes it better than after the green tea._

* * *

 

 

Two days after the trial Tadashi finally accepted food again. He knew he was scaring Hiro and Aunt Cass, he had to be strong and over come this. He knew this outcome was coming, he knew there was nothing he could do the escape this fate.

 

It still didn’t stop it from hurting though.

 

* * *

 

 

_The first time they made love was probably the most romantic moment Tadashi had ever experienced in his life._

_He was virgin, having never been with a man or woman before now, before Robert._

_He was so sweet, so considerate, and so very, very giving. Tadashi had masturbated before, but it had been nothing like this, never felt anywhere near as great as this. His hands were warm and supple; they knew exactly what to do to please him, as if they were made of magic._

_When he finally entered him, it felt like heaven, he knew exactly what to do to make sure he would never hurt him. He would whisper in ear, and ask to make sure he was doing all right._

_“I’d never want to hurt you.”_

_When they finished, and the laid next to each other in a sweaty mess, he’d never felt more in love._

* * *

 

 

Two weeks after the trial he went back to SFIT to arrange his return the classes. He would spend the upcoming semester finishing his course work from before the accident, and then continue on as planned. His friends were glad to have him back in the workshop. He got to work with running diagnostics on Baymax, making sure Hiro hadn’t done anything too drastic to his creation’s programming.

 

Walking past his office hurt. So many kisses; so many words of passion were exchanged in there. Now those moments were just ghosts, sunken into the very walls never to be removed.

 

He continued to walk on.

 

* * *

 

 

_They were in bed together when it first slipped out. Tadashi, half asleep rolled over and cuddled his head into Robert’s torso. The older man’s hands found their way into his hair, massaging the roots._

_“I love you,” he whispered, so softly and so sincerely. Tadashi’s eyes snapped open._

_“You do?” he asked? Robert gasped and flushed._

_“I thought you were still asleep!” He said, voice trembling._

_“Not this time,” Tadashi said. He sat up in the bed, and placed a hand on the other man’s chest, and planted a soft kiss on his mouth. “I love you too.”_

* * *

 

 

Two months after the trial he found himself on his moped, driving to the outskirts of the city.

 

The prison was located to the northeast of San Fransyoko, far enough to isolate them from the population of the city, but not far enough that a trip couldn’t be made.

 

Today was the day.

 

Tadashi went through the procedures and once was cleared he was taken to the space for visitation. He sat and waited at a table. Five minutes later Callaghan was escorted in by an armed guard.

 

“Tadashi? What on earth are you doing here?” Callaghan asked.

 

“To visit,” he said bluntly.

 

“You shouldn’t be here,” he chided.

 

“I know,” Tadashi said. “That’s why I’m here to say goodbye.”

 

Callaghan stared at him.

 

“This is it,” Tadashi said, blinking back the tears.

 

“That it is,” Callaghan agreed.

 

“If this is the end, I at least wanted it to be a proper one.” Tadashi said. He could feel his mouth trembling. “If I didn’t I would always regret it.”

 

“Please don’t cry,” Callaghan begged. “I’m not worth the tears.” Tadashi smiled, and cried harder.

 

“If I didn’t think so would I even be here?” Callaghan wiped away the moisture from his face.

 

Tadashi placed his hands on his jaw, and pulled him close.

 

“I love you,” he cried, there foreheads touching.

 

“I love you too,” the prisoner responded. Tadashi pushed his head forward, and kissed him.

 

It was hard, and desperate, and he was pretty sure he was shaking, pulling back only to take in air.

 

“Goodbye.”

 

Slowly the slipped away from each other, Tadashi heading back with escort, Callaghan doing the same. His body felt numb as he walked through the halls, the sunlight hurt when he exited the facility.

 

He put his keys in the ignition, and placed his helmet on his head. He sat on the vehicle, and closed his eyes, focusing on evening his breath. He turned the moped on, opened his eyes, and pushed back the kickstand.

 

It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no way to fix this relationship. Movie canon sucks. I'm going to write happier things after this. 
> 
> I want to use the first flashback and expand on that and post that as a one-shot. I'm too fond of that section to leave it at that. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
